


the losers club (pennywise dont interact)

by orphan_account



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Cigarettes, F/M, Group chat, M/M, Texting, and they are freshman, another group chat fic to add to the pile, beverly and richie smoke, but its a modern AU, eddie is the group doctor, georgie is alive because fuck you thats why, no drugs, richie likes musicals, teen and up for swearing, they are like 14/15 in this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 20:51:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12896553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: eddie to die: stan isn’t allowed to go to the 99 cents storesex and the richie: too much jesussex and the richie: i walked in there while waiting for eddie to get his ass over heresex and the richie: and i immediately felt jesus watching me from every shelf





	the losers club (pennywise dont interact)

**pennywise dont interact [3:34 pm]**

eddie to die: i just dropped off a bunch of gay stuff off at a church donation center

sex and the richie: i was wondering why you wanted me to drop you off at that store then told me “leave, there can’t be any witnesses” 

eddie to die: yes, now pick me up 

eddie to die: people are staring at me because i’ve just been standing outside of the church for 10 minutes 

sex and the richie: meet you at the 99 cent store

eddie to die: thank u, richie.....my only friend

king of the bill: hey

tin man stan: hey

hows it ben?: hey

michael with a b: hey

kinetic beverly: hey

eddie to die: im feeling kind of attacked

tin man stan: Anyway,

tin man stan: how did you get your hands on so much gay stuff, Eddie?

kinetic beverly: stan have u been to the 99 cent store

michael with a b: you absolute fucking walnuts it’s the 99 CENTS store

tin man stan: ANYWAY,

tin man stan: no, I don’t shop at stores where everything costs as much as I am worth.

tin man stan: Hits too close to home.

michael with a b: are you okay

tin man stan: What.

eddie to die: stan isn’t allowed to go to the 99 cents store

sex and the richie: too much jesus 

sex and the richie: i walked in there while waiting for eddie to get his ass over here

sex and the richie: and i immediately felt jesus watching me from every shelf

sex and the richie: the cashiers look like satan worshippers though

hows it ben?: they are college students, richie.

sex and the richie: i can’t believe im in the 9th grade and im already over college

eddie to die: the only thing gay in the store were some skittles 

king of the bill: that is homophobia

kinetic beverly: bill rises from the dead

eddie to die: SO i went over a few stores and found a whole ISLE of gay shit

king of the bill: that is gay

michael with a b: eddie IS the gay agenda 

eddie to die: thank u my dear micholas 

michael with a b: anything for u sir eddison 

hows it ben?: are you done

michael with a b: you’re no fun :(

**pennywise dont interact [10:57 pm]**

sex and the richie: [nigelandshakespherekissing.jpg]

sex and the richie: how does this make you guys feel

king of the bill: im losing my shit

king of the bill: im sick of your fucking musicals richarnald

kinetic beverly: RICHARNALD

sex and the richie: nothing’s as amazing as a musical

king of the bill: if i find out that’s a musical reference im going to cut off your dick

sex and the richie: at least ill finally have an audience 

king of the bill: say goodbye to richard II

sex and the richie: [sweating] who told you

sex and the richie: eddie?

eddie to die: fucking gross

eddie to die: i HOPE you’re joking

tin man stan: Some of us have school in the morning, Richard.

eddie to die: ALL of us have school tomorrow 

tin man stan: Yes, but my sleep is more important. 

kinetic beverly: i love how fast stan’s confidence changes

tin man stan: I love how easy it is to shave someone’s head in their sleep.

king of the bill: AND THATS ALL FOLKS. 

king of the bill: time for bed kiddos

sex and the richie: the king has spoken

tin man stan: You are 98% of my impulse control, Bill.

tin man stan: Goodnight.

**pennywise dont interact [4:26 pm]**

king of the bill: stan just pushed me into a bush

tin man stan: It’s what he deserves.

michael with a b: it’s true i saw

eddie to die: i always thought stan would push richie into a bush 

sex and the richie: i always thought stan would push me into a bush too

kinetic beverly: what did he do stan

tin man stan: Why do you think he did something?

tin man stan: Maybe he’s just bad.

**[4:30 pm]**

tin man stan: Okay, I get it.

tin man stan: You can all stop the three dots thing.

tin man stan: He gave me an empty box of Pocky during fourth period.

tin man stan: Then he ran out of the classroom and I didn’t see him until now.

king of the bill: it was worth it

tin man stan: Was it?

sex and the richie: was it?

eddie to die: was it?

hows it ben?: i don’t understand you guys sometimes

tin man stan: I am very passionate about Pocky.

tin man stan: Exhibit A:

tin man stan: [billinabush.jpg]

king of the bill: what happens when stans impulse control can’t control him

michael with a b: [guessilldie.jpg]

**[5:01 pm]**

king of the bill: i almost got stuck in the bush

king of the bill: it took both mike and stan to pull me out

king of the bill: good news: i got out

king of the bill: bad news: it was a rose bush with thorns

king of the bill: extra bad news: im bleeding a lot and georgie is panicking 

sex and the richie: this sounds like a job for...

king of the bill: YES

eddie to die: NO

sex and the richie: DR. K

eddie to die: ...ill be right over

king of the bill: hell yeah

king of the bill: one time i let stan bandage me when i got hurt and he fucked up so bad

tin man stan: Don’t push it, Bill.

king of the bill: ill tell georgie that you pushed me into the bush 

tin man stan: NO.

kinetic beverly: the worst punishment...

tin man stan: Even worse than death...

michael with a b: what a tragic day

king of the bill: that’s what i thought 

king of the bill: richie you coming over too?

sex and the richie: you fucking know it

kinetic beverly: surprise movie night?

kinetic beverly: im omw w/ soda

king of the bill: im just a lone man in need of bandaging....

king of the bill: i didn’t ask for this...

eddie to die: shut up bill let me in 

eddie to die: im about to drop your precious bandages

king of the bill: finally

tin man stan: He still deserved it for the crime he committed.

eddie to die: shut your dramatic ass up i brought you pocky

tin man stan: MARRY ME.

sex and the richie: that’s my fucking boyfriend? bitch? 

eddie to die: in your dreams, tozier


End file.
